Forgotten Friends
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Gilgamesh and Enkidu Fic/ Apa yang terjadi setelah kekalahan Gilgamesh di perang Holy Grail melawan Saber?/ Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah lama ia lupakan, seseorang yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dan ia sudah menganggapnya lebih dari kaki tangannya sendiri... Crack Summary and First Fic on Fate fandom. Enjoy for Entertainment


**Forgotten Friends**

**.**

**Gilgamesh x Enkidu**

**.**

**Fate/Night spoiler, Epic of Gilgamesh Inspiration**

Terinspirasi setelah membaca rentetan kisah tentang **'King of Babylon'**yang satu ini ditambah dengan kisah persahabatan antara sang Raja dengan Enkidu, orang yang diutus Dewa untuk ngawasin Gilgamesh. Well—Litte masih Author baru di fandom Fate ini, jadi mohon kritik dan saran jika ada yang salah dalam pengarangan Litte and Enjoy The Story, readers.

**.**

* * *

**All in Gilgamesh P.O.V**

* * *

_**Perang untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail, huh?—Apa itu sebabnya aku sang Raja tertinggi ini harus berada di tempat Mongrel aneh seperti ini…**_

_**Aku harus berpatisipasi dalam kompetisi aneh ini dan mengotori tanganku hanya untuk mendapat Holy Grail itu, yang benar saja… Seseorang sepertiku tidak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan menyedihkan seperti ini…**_

_**Tapi apa itu Holy Grail—seberapa penting benda itu sebenarnya sampai semua orang-orang menyedihkan ini sebegitu menginginkannya? Kalau benda aneh itu sebegitu pentingnya hingga diperebutkan tentunya benda tersebut bernilai tinggi—kan?... Hmmm… dan sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi seperti itu seharusnya menjadi MILIKKU, dan akan bergabung dengan koleksi-koleksi berhargaku yang lain ketika aku bisa mendapatkannya…**_

_**Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku mendapatkan harta berharga itu, Tidak boleh ada tangan orang lain yang dapat menyentuh benda itu selain tanganku yang meraihnya, Cara apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya…**_

_**Membunuh si menyedihkan Tohsaka itu memang hal yang mudah, lagipula dengan kemampuan Kirei aku mungkin dapat dengan mudah mendapat benda itu—kalau bukan karena tindakan Kiritsugu Emiya, aku bisa mendapatkannya…**_

_**Dia memang menyusahkan… dan Saber, si Ksatria cantik itu sudah membuatku merasa tertarik dengan kemampuannya—sayangnya dia menolak tawaranku saat aku menawarkannya untuk menjadi salah satu Dayangku di dalam Holy Grail ini, che… benar-benar susah rupanya untuk meyakinkan gadis yang satu ini…**_

_**Meskipun aku gagal—Aku tidak berniat untuk menyerahkan Holy Grail ditangan siapapun, untuk itu aku dengan sabar enunggu selama 10 tahun dimana pertempuran itu kembali terjadi… dan aku bersyukur, aku bisa menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya pada Saber di pertempuran kami yang kedua tanpa adanya gangguan karena aku tahu Kirei sedang menghadapi si bocah Shiro penganggu itu…**_

_**Tidak kupedulikan sedikitpun untuk membuka Gerbang Babylon tempat harta dan seluruh koleksiku tersimpan, menggunakan berbagai senjata yang selama ini sudah kukumpulkan selama hidupku… **_

_**Aneh—Entah kenapa rasanya sangat aneh, Aku sama sekali tidak marah karena sudah membuang begitu banyak senjata berhargaku demi melawan Saber disaat pertempuran itu. Bahkan mengeluarkan Ea, senjata favoritku saat bertarung dengan Excalibur miliknya…**_

_**Entah kenapa aku pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya… Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat tentang sesuatu… sesuatu yang jauh terjadi disana…**_

_**Bahkan disaat terakhir ketika aku harus mengakui kekalahanku… Heh—ternyata aku memang tidak boleh menganggap remeh seorang wanita… Aku tertawa pelan dan membiarkan semuanya menghilang… Kalah itu ternyata tidak terlalu buruk seperti apa yang dikatakan…**_

* * *

"…Heh… Ternyata kalah itu… tidak terdengar buruk…" gumamku sambil memandang Saber dihadapanku "…Jadi itu, _Noble Phantasm_-mu yang sesungguhnya… Avalon, huh…" gumamku

Saber mengangkat pedang yang sudah menjadi kebanggaannya itu "…Ya, Avalon adalah namanya… Nama yang selama ini sudah hampir kulupakan…" sahutnya

"…Senjata… yang luar biasa…" ucapku, Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dinding Dimensi yang kubuat untuk pertempuran kami mulai memudar dan menghilang begitu saja ditambah dengan tubuhku yang perlahan mulai menipis, sepertinya inilah saatnya aku harus pergi "…Senjata yang bisa melumpuhkan serangan Ea…" tambahku

Dan pada akhirnya dinding Dimensi yang sudah kuciptakan hancur berkeping-keping membuat Saber pada akhirnya terbebas dari penghalang kemudian pergi menghilang untuk membantu Shiro yang sepertinya kesusahan menghadapi Kirei saat ini. Aku bisa merasakannya, energy Mana ayng berada di tubuhku perlahan mulai menipis dan perlahan-lahan bagian tubuhku mulai menghilang. Heh—Jadi ini yang dirasakan para Pelayan lainnya sebelum diri mereka menghilang begitu saja? Tidak begitu menyakitkan rupanya…

Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menambah koleksi hartaku rupanya…

Well—mungkin aku bisa menambahkan sesuatu yang lain sebagai penggantinya nanti… Ya, mencari pengganti yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Holy Grail…

Senyuman terakhir menghiasi wajahku—rasa puas disertai rasa bangga bercampur menjadi satu. Seorang Raja bisa saja kalah kan? Sehebat apapun seseorang suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan menerima kekalahan yang tidak terduga dari yang ia remehkan selama ini, benar juga apa yang dikatakan pepatah tersebut. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi—dia bukan Dewa waktu atau semacamnya. Dia harus menerima semuanya…

Sosoknya mulai menghilang dan meninggalkan tempat pertempuran itu…

"_Gil…"_

_Siapa yang memanggilku… suara siapa itu…_ ucapnya ketika suara lembut itu memanggil dirinya, suara yang begitu familiar terdengar di telinganya saat ini

"_Gil…"_

Suara itu kembali memanggilnya, mengusiknya yang kini berada jauh dialam sadar—dirasakannya sentuhan yang begitu lembut membelainya. Siapakah dirinya itu…

_Kau itu siapa… Untuk apa memanggilku… biarkan saja aku berada disini…_ ucapnya lagi merasa tidak ada gunanya jika ia membuka matanya saat ini, Apa yang akan selanjutnya ia lihat jika ia membuka matanya?

"_Gil…"_

Suara itu tidak mudah menyerah dan terus memanggil namanya, kali ini diselingi rasa panic di perkataannya. Kenapa ia begitu panic? Apa yang ia takutkan?

"_Gil!"_

"_Gil!"_

"_Gil!"_

"_Gil!"_

Suara itu kembali memanggilnya secara terus menerus tanpa henti…

_Cerewet sekali! Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri—_sahutnya dengan ketus sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sekelilingnya kini diselimuti oleh cahaya perak yang terang dan membawanya kembali kedalam kesadarannya

Mata itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka untuk melihat kembali, jemari yang kaku itu mulai menunjukan pergerakan sedikit demi sedikit. Hebusan angin lembut menerpa tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring diatas sesuatu yang empuk—ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, yang pertama kali terlihat oleh mata Crymsonnya itu adalah langit biru yang luas dan hamparan rerumputan yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah yang sedang bermekaran saat ini. Sepertinya ia mengenali tempat ini…

"…"

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya bangun juga—Kupikir kau akan selamanya tertidur seperti itu di taman ini…" ucap suara tersebut menghela napas lega sambil memandangi wajah dirinya yang kini sedang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sepenuhnya itu.

Mata Crymson itu terbelalak melihat sosok yang memanggil dirinya tersebut, mata Emerald yang sama sekali tidak bisa tergantikan itu dengan rambut hijau panjangnya yang tergerai begitu saja ditambah senyuman yang selalu menghangatkan dadanya dengan hanya sekali melihat itu. Apakah dia berada di Surga saat ini?

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini, Gil?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandangi wajahnya "Kau… kenapa berwajah seperti itu?" ucapnya sambil memegang pipinya dengan tangannya yang lembut itu

Kehangatan yang selama ini terlupakan kini mengalir kembali di dalam tubuhnya, jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi tentunya ia tidak dapat merasakan semua ini kan? Tentunya ia pasti sudah berada di surga saat ini…

"…" tangannya meraih tangan yang membelai pipinya tersebut, begitu halus dan lembut terasa ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan lapisan kulit tersebut, mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu "…Apakah…ini Surga?" gumamnya pelan

Terdengar sebuah tawa ringan ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut

"Apa kau sedang mengigau saat ini, Rajaku—Surga bukanlah tempat yang sama dengan Kebun Istana… Kalaupun ini adalah Surga, seharusnya kau berada di atas sana bersama denagan para Dewa lainnya…" ucapnya menjelaskan

"…Jadi, ini bukan Surga—Apa yang selama ini sudah kulakukan?" tanyanya lagi

"Seharian ini kau terus terlelap di Taman ini, Rajaku—Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau sudah pergi lama sekali padahal kau hanya terlelap sepanjang hari disini…" ucapnya sambil membantu dirinya terbangun dan memapahnya yang sepertinya sudah lunglai untuk berjalan "…Apa kau bermimpi sesuatu yang menarik, Rajaku?" tanyanya lagi

Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Ia kembali lagi ke tempatnya dimana semuanya berawal dan kali ini bersama dengan…

"…Sudah kubilang padamu untuk memanggilku dengan namaku dan bukan sebutan formalku, En…" ucapnya sambil memandang wajahnya

Ia hanya tersenyum memandanginya dan dirinya juga ikut tersenyum membalas senyumannya, tangannya mencengkram dengan erat bahunya seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan orang tersebut begitu saja… Tidak akan melepaskan dia selama-lamanya agar keduanya selalu bisa bersama seperti ini… sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama tidak pernah ia rasakan…

"…Maafkan aku, Gil—tapi saat kau melihatku barusan kau sepertinya meragukan sesuatu… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah

Dirinya hanya tertawa pelan sebelum tersenyum lebar "…Hanya sebuah mimpi yang sangat panjang…" jawabnya kemudian melanjutkan "…Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sudah tertidur begitu lama jauh di dalam sana…"

"Kau pasti bersenang-senang di alam mimpimu itu, Gil—Jadi, Kau ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucapnya

Dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya "Mungkin lain waktu, En…" ucapnya menjawab sambil bersandar di bahu En "Sampai aku bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata… Untuk sementara aku ingin menikmati sesuatu…" tambahnya

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu…" jawabnya membalas

Dehaman pelan menjadi jawabannya ketika menemukan kembali Rajanya mulai menutup matanya kembali setelah merasa begitu nyaman menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika ia tertidur di Taman barusan.

"…Enkidu…" gumam dirinya pelan

Mata Emerald itu memandanginya dengan lembut disertai senyuman tipis, keduanya melangkahkan kaki memasuki Istana untuk mengistirahatkan kembali sang Raja yang sepertinya masih kelelahan itu kedalam ranjangnya di Ruangan pribadinya.

Mungkin mengikuti Holy Grail bukan sesuatu yang buruk bagi dirinya jika ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan sahabat setianya itu kembali pada akhirnya.

Tidak terlalu buruk…

…Untuk kembali dan memulai semuanya lagi

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**Author Notes:** _ Jadi! Sedikit abal memang, tapi lega juga semua mimpi Litte tentang dua sejoli ini akhirnya terlampiaskan juga dalam Fic ini ditambah dengan demam serial Fate ini (TAT) Udah lama banget rasanya pas nonton serial **Fate/Night** di TV kabel sama **Fate/Zero **di AnimeWatch *curhat* setelah googling dan sebagainya, banyak banget sejarah baik Servant sama Master Fate series yang bikin Litte tertarik, salah satunya sejarah Gilgamesh yang satu ini TAT… Apalagi pas baca **Epic of Gilgamesh** yang nyeritain waktu pemerintahannya gimana aja terus browsing gambarnya sama Enkidu~ So sweet gimana gitu *mengada* Err.. Okay, Review dan Kritikan akan diterima dengan lapang dada… Maaf jika ada typo yang berlebihan di dalam Fic *bow* Thank you for reading, Minna


End file.
